64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Leopoldo the Llama
Leopoldo decides to climb on a mountain on his own, but no other animal can climb a mountain one like him. He abandons his friends Jazz and Adam to go exploring something far away. Summary Main Zoo The monkeys have a toucan as their new friend. The tree is too slippery for Lucy to climb. Boris and one of the monkeys began working together to make new friends. The monkeys began introducing Lucy to Tallulah. Story One morning in South America, Jazz, Leopoldo, and Adam met up in a usual spot. Jazz and Adam began rolling like a ball. Leopoldo didn't like to play this game, because it makes him dizzy. Leopoldo, Jazz, and Adam played the game together. Later, it was time for another game. Jazz and Adam began sticking their claws on the cliff. Leopoldo doesn't like to play this game. He still doesn't want to disappoint Jazz and Adam. Leopoldo began slipping instead. He decides to go to the mountains, which Jazz and Adam don't like. This made Leopoldo disappointed. He asked Tallulah to climb the highest mountain in South America. Leopoldo decides to go on his own instead. Adam was feeling bored. He changes his mind to go with Leopoldo to visit the big mountain of South America. Leopoldo began seeing butterflies on his journey to the mountain. Behind him was a forest of cacti blocking his way to the mountain. Leopoldo is still stuck in the forest of cacti after trying to jump over the whole forest. Adam began knocking over some cacti to rescue Leopoldo. Adam can still join Leopoldo after changing his mind. Jazz began looking for Adam and Leopoldo. He tried asking Tallulah, but she didn't respond. Meanwhile, Leopoldo and Adam found the biggest peak of the mountain. Jazz began to come to the rescue. He began asking his friends to put their claws on the cliff. Jazz and Adam made it to the top of the cliff. Leopoldo has problems sticking his claws on the cliff. Jazz caught Leopoldo in order to reach the top of the cliff. Tallulah had slid down the strangest vine in the forest. She was to tell Jazz, Leopoldo and Adam, but the three did not return. Leopoldo, Jazz, and Adam can see the forest from a distance. Tallulah began bringing the vine to the mountain. Adam, Leopoldo, and Jazz began hanging on the leaves to return to the jungle safely. Moral Ending Lucy would like to go on an adventure with all the animals at the zoo. Lucy had enough adventures for one day. Gallery Ep 77 2.jpg Ep 77 3.jpg Ep 77 4.jpg Ep 77 5.jpg Ep 77 6.jpg Ep 77 7.jpg Ep 77 8.jpg Ep 77 9.jpg Ep 77 10.jpg Ep 77 11.jpg Ep 77 12.jpg Ep 77 13.jpg Ep 77 14.jpg Ep 77 15.jpg Ep 77 16.jpg Ep 77 17.jpg Ep 77 18.jpg Ep 77 19.jpg Ep 77 20.jpg Ep 77 21.jpg Ep 77 22.jpg Ep 77 23.jpg Ep 77 24.jpg Ep 77 25.jpg Ep 77 26.jpg Ep 77 27.jpg Ep 77 28.jpg Ep 77 29.jpg Ep 77 30.jpg Ep 77 31.jpg Ep 77 32.jpg Ep 77 33.jpg Ep 77 34.jpg Ep 77 35.jpg Ep 77 36.jpg Ep 77 37.jpg Ep 77 38.jpg Ep 77 39.jpg Ep 77 40.jpg Ep 77 41.jpg Ep 77 42.jpg Ep 77 43.jpg Ep 77 44.jpg Ep 77 45.jpg Ep 77 46.jpg Ep 77 47.jpg Ep 77 48.jpg Ep 77 49.jpg Ep 77 50.jpg Ep 77 51.jpg Ep 77 52.jpg Ep 77 53.jpg Ep 77 54.jpg Ep 77 55.jpg Ep 77 56.jpg Ep 77 57.jpg Ep 77 58.jpg Ep 77 59.jpg Ep 77 60.jpg Ep 77 61.jpg Ep 77 62.jpg Ep 77 63.jpg Ep 77 64.jpg Ep 77 65.jpg Ep 77 66.jpg Ep 77 67.jpg Ep 77 68.jpg Ep 77 69.jpg Ep 77 70.jpg Ep 77 71.jpg Ep 77 72.jpg Ep 77 73.jpg Ep 77 74.jpg Ep 77 75.jpg Ep 77 76.jpg Ep 77 77.jpg Ep 77 78.jpg Ep 77 79.jpg Ep 77 80.jpg Ep 77 81.jpg Ep 77 82.jpg Ep 77 83.jpg Ep 77 84.jpg Ep 77 85.jpg Ep 77 86.jpg Ep 77 87.jpg Ep 77 88.jpg Ep 77 89.jpg Ep 77 90.jpg Ep 77 91.jpg Ep 77 92.jpg Ep 77 93.jpg Ep 77 94.jpg Ep 77 95.jpg Ep 77 96.jpg Ep 77 97.jpg Ep 77 98.jpg Ep 77 99.jpg Ep 77 100.jpg Ep 77 101.jpg Ep 77 102.jpg Ep 77 103.jpg Ep 77 104.jpg Ep 77 105.jpg Ep 77 106.jpg Ep 77 107.jpg Ep 77 108.jpg Ep 77 109.jpg Ep 77 110.jpg Ep 77 111.jpg Ep 77 112.jpg Ep 77 113.jpg Ep 77 114.jpg Ep 77 115.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Tallulah told the story